A device may require a remote update, such as an update to software or firmware. A server may provide an executable package to the device in order to carry out the update. Different types of devices may require different types of updates at different times. Manufacturers, vendors and/or suppliers are challenged to provide users of the devices with more efficient and secure methods for providing updates.